50,000 Ways to Say I Love You
by Yondaime-Sensei
Summary: When Naruto finally gets up the courage to tell Sakura he loves her, he is at a loss for ideas. With a little nudge from Sai, a simple task becomes an ordeal. How will Sakura react? How will Naruto reveal himself? Rated M for safety, Oneshot, NaruxSaku.


**Author's Note:** Hi! Welcome to another one-shot written by none other than me. I hope you've all had an enjoyable winter season so far, and will get off to a great start in 2008.

To all the Heaven and Earth FC members who have made it here: Congratulations, first off, for helping to make such an amazing place for NaruSaku lovers to chill and hang out. I hope that this fanfic will make you guys smile.

Just in case you haven't read any of my fanfictions before:

Italics represent stressed words, thoughts, or sounds, like…

_Thunk_

Or

_Why is she doing that?_

Or

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Bolds represent loud speech, or techniques.

"**Damn it!"**

_**This one-shot goes out in dedication to all the members of the Heaven and Earth Naruto and Sakura Fanclub. Without you guys, none of this would have been possible. Celebrate for the 50,000 posts that we've made together!**_

Well, without further distractions, I bring you the one-shot, "50,000 Ways to Say I Love You"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**50,000 Ways To Say I Love You**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could feel himself getting frustrated. Now was not the time to argue with Kakashi, but he couldn't help it. Leaving on such short notice, and on a mission that would likely endanger the lives of those participating. It was reasonable to respond so quickly after Jiraiya's death, but he just wasn't ready. His death had been a major blow to Naruto's morale, and he still felt like he was stepping on thin ice.

Tsunade had been in pieces for the first few days. It had taken all the willpower Naruto had to avoid crashing down and crying with her. Jiraiya was gone, and nothing would change that at all. However, the recent message that Jiraiya had sent back to Konoha using Pa Toad proved to be vital in the discovery of Pein, or now referred to as Nagato. He had left a clue, encoded by the page numbers of his book. The first word of each page, when put together, created the message, "Pain-Is-Nagato-Destroy-His-Original-Body". Where this Nagato's original body was uncertain, but, heck, that's why this mission had been formed in the first place.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, frowning to show his already obvious discontent with the situation. "Kakashi-Sensei, I just don't think that it's safe to pursue Nagato at this time. Everyone is beat up about Jiraiya's death, and I want revenge as much as the next guy, likely on an even higher level, but that doesn't mean we can just go rushing into this."

Kakashi was taken aback. It wasn't like Naruto to be cautious or analytical. Something had changed after Jiraiya's death; Naruto still kept an optimistic view on life, but had become slightly more serious when dealing with possibly lethal situations. _He's gotten more protective of his loved ones now… It was only a matter of time._

"Naruto, please listen. Pein has 5 bodies currently, not including the original. On this mission, not only will I be accompanying you, but Tsunade and Yamato are coming to take down Nagato as well. I'm sure we can keep each other safe." Kakashi grinned under his mask. This statement would surely raise doubt in Naruto's resolve; Tsunade and Yamato were among some of the strongest adult figures in his life.

"Pein was able to kill Jiraiya, Kakashi-Sensei. And we don't even know the extent of his power! He could have been toying with Jiraiya for all we know!" Naruto leaned forward from his chair, cupping both hands together.

"If any of us get hurt, we not only have Tsunade to heal us, but Sa…" Kakashi tried to cut his words off in time, but the message still came out clear. It was a bad idea to mention Sakura; he knew that Naruto would be the most protective of her.

"_**What?! Sakura agreed to go?! That's it! You need to call this mission off, now! It's too dangerous to risk my life and hers. They could get what they're after in me, and hurt Sakura in the process!"**_ Fear flashed through Kakashi's mind. For a moment, he swore he saw Naruto's eyes flash red. Jumping to his feet, Naruto slammed his fist onto the desk, filling the air with a dull _thud_. A large dent had bent the wood of the desk, and Naruto's form shook with anger.

At this point, trying to reason with Naruto was going to be impossible. There was almost no possible way to approach this conversation; Naruto was right. This mission was brash and quickly thought up. It was a suicidal mission of revenge against Nagato. But, it was needed. If they allowed Nagato to continue his actions, then it would only be a matter of weeks before Konoha had all of Akatsuki dropping in to steal away Naruto. What mattered the most to Naruto, to the point where Kakashi could argue with it?

Then it hit him like a bullet train: Bringing up romance involving Sakura, or well-being in general, would convince Naruto to do anything. His love and dedication, in Kakashi's mind, had always been amazing. To be able to continue to protect and love someone, even after having your feelings unrequited for your entire teenage life was hard to deal with, for anyone.

"Look, I know that you're upset about this, but I can't pull any strings Naruto. Tsunade has made this mission official, and preparations for our departure from Konoha are already being made." He could see that what he was saying was, at least partially, getting through to Naruto. Slowly, he returned to his seat, once again clenching his hands together, placing them beneath his chin.

"What's important right now Naruto, is for you to spend as much time with Sakura as possible. Don't try to deny it. I know how you feel when it comes to her. Just go to her, spend the day talking, relaxing, and doing whatever the two of you want. This mission could ruin your relationship, and now may be the last chance for you two to experience something special between each other."

He had nailed it on the mark. Naruto seemed to have dazed off; he was staring off into nothing, enveloped in thought. They were thoughts about Sakura, no doubt, and what he would try to do with her in the following hours. Whatever was going on inside his head, it was understood through body language that Naruto had listened to him, and agreed with his points as well.

Naruto snapped out of his dazed state, and lowered his head, facing the floor. After a second or two, he quickly stood up, and walked towards the door of the office. His footsteps echoed loudly in the cramped space, but were also amplified by the silence that was sitting in the air. He slowly swiveled his neck in order to gaze over his shoulder at Kakashi.

"I understand now, Kakashi-Sensei. I'll be ready in…we're leaving in three days, at dawn, right?" Naruto was given a quick nod in response, and with that, he opened the door, left the room silently, closing the door ever so quietly behind him, only creating the slightest clicking sound. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, and reached into his pouch. Pulling out the newest Icha-Icha, "Icha-Icha: Sex Drive Antics", Kakashi flipped open to a new page and began to read.

_I swear, I'll need to watch myself from now on. Naruto's getting stronger everyday, in mind and body._ Kakashi could feel a smile creep up onto his face.

_At this rate, he'll be Hokage before he's even 18._

_And maybe he'll be getting some hot, passionate lov…_ Kakashi caught himself, realizing the disastrous effects that could have occurred. It almost couldn't be helped; he always let his mind wander a little too far when reading Icha-Icha.

_That's not proper Kakashi, that's not proper. They're your students._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha's streets had always proved interesting. Whether you were walking to a destination, or just casually strolling, you always seemed to find a way to get distracted. Noises coming from shops made your pocket money itch in your wallet, and aromas from freshly cooked food drew in all kinds of customers. Naruto slowly began to walk away from Kakashi's house, heading down the lane towards the center of town. Where he was going he was unsure of, but strolling always provided a good opportunity to mull over things in one's head.

What Kakashi had said comforted Naruto to a great extent. The task that lay ahead wasn't going to be remotely easy, or safe for that matter, but he could tell that things would go over better if someone traveled with him, especially Kakashi. They had been together for so many years; it only seemed fitting that his sensei, and friend, would accompany him to possibly the last few moments of his life. Fighting Pein and his bodies wouldn't be easy at all. Even so, Kakashi had experience fighting Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara, and possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan himself. The thought of the fight ahead did not raise good feelings in his stomach, so Naruto let himself wander back to his recent conversation with Kakashi.

Though he had argued against it, Naruto understood that Kakashi was just trying to be helpful. Spending time with Sakura right now was imperative; he may never get another chance to do so. Looking back, he even felt foolish for insisting to cancel the mission and refuse to go. Sakura had always been the girl of his dreams, and even if he wanted to protect her, if she was going on this mission on her own will, then it couldn't be helped.

It just seemed so weird, so farfetched. Naruto had never seen these events coming before, but after Jiraiya's death, things seemed to snap into place as if they were…supposed to happen. It was a ridiculous thought, but Naruto just couldn't shake off the feeling that he was destined to spend time with Sakura these next few days.

_Does she still love… Sasuke? I mean, she really seemed to care about him before I left, but now, things are getting a little weird. I'm not sure whether she actually is interested in me or not._ Naruto slowed his pace, absorbed in deep thought.

_However, it seemed like Kakashi knew something more than I did. He wanted me to spend time with her, and expected her to want to do the same, almost as if he knew that she did like me._ His brain was racked with complex thought. The world around him seemed to fade out, become less bold. His vision blurred, noises mixed together, and his sense of feeling was lost.

_Even if Sakura doesn't have the same interest for me that I have for her, this could be my last chance to set things in motion. If I wait until after this mission, one of us could…die._ Naruto gulped as he realized the truth, and came to a startling resolution.

_I should visit her. I should talk to her, spend time with her. I need to tell Sakura how I really feel about her!_ Naruto placed his fist into his hand as he gained confidence, quickening his stride.

_My feelings for Sakura have always been, well, more than just friendship. Ever since I got back with Jiraiya, I felt myself being more and more drawn to her. No matter what has happened, or what may happen, I think I'll still love her. Could she actually be the girl of my dreams? I've always thought so, but is it true?_ A wave of certainty washed over Naruto. It was certain what the next step would have to be.

_That's it. I'm going to tell her that I love her. But, that's just too… cliché. A new way to tell her I love her deeply would be a good bet. But how? What ways are there to say that you love someone?_ It would seem that Naruto was stumped, but, within a moment, Naruto's mind erupted in a flurry of activity.

_It's so simple! I don't need to make up a way. There has got to be at least one book that talks about this kind of stuff. Sai should be in the library this time of the day. After spending all his time there, I'm sure he knows about at least one book that can help me. To the Library, Dattebayo!_

Smiling, Naruto felt his legs pick up speed, as if working independently from his conscious thought. The Konoha Library wasn't too far; he had passed it normally on his way to the Academy when he was little. But, Naruto realized there was the chance that Sai wouldn't be there.

Tension was released when he remembered a key fact: Sai had told him that he could find him from noon to sunset on the weekdays at the library. Coincidentally, Naruto also knew where Sai had set up a home, so if all else failed, he would easily be able to find Sai that way. Sai would be at the library today for sure; there was no facts behind it, other than the specified times, but Naruto could just feel it in his gut. Actually, it may have just been the excitement building up in Naruto's stomach, but he wanted to believe otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of all the places in Konoha, Naruto had never really liked the library. Among the very few trips he actually made there, it always seemed like he was being accused of troublemaking for the most miniscule things. He knew he wasn't a scholarly type of person, but, damn, people needed to lighten up a bit. Just because he yelled once or twice doesn't mean he needed to be asked to leave the library. _Some people need to get their priorities straight, sheesh._

Searching through the library, Naruto passed through endless rows of literature, from present, to ones dating all the way back to before the founding of Konoha. Some of the books looked so old, that, if you touched them, they would likely rip in half, or crumble into a pile of ash beneath your touch. He glanced at the titles as he passed through the rows, reading them quickly, stopping whenever he found a book title that caught his attention.

After wandering for a total of about 10 minutes, he spied Sai sitting at a small, rectangular wooden table. The area on the desk around him was riddled with artistic sketches, and stacks of books littered the space as well. Sai himself was absorbed in a large textbook, with a rather blank look on his face. Careful not to disturb anyone else, Naruto moved up to the desk and sat down, in a chair besides Sai.

Naruto's arrival had alerted Sai. Donning a smile on his face, Sai looked up to greet Naruto. "Hello, and good afternoon Naruto. What seems to be the problem?" Naruto would never get over that smile of Sai's; it seemed fake, but most of the time, nowadays, it was genuine.

"Well…uh…I…um…"Naruto fiddled around with his headband, trying to grasp the right words to say. When it came to Sai, one had to be very direct. His comprehension of normal, everyday life had gotten better since they returned from the Heaven and Earth Bridge, but he was still far from being "culturally sufficient". He gave Naruto a raised eyebrow, tapping his finger impatiently on the spine of his book.

"I kind of…need your help. You see…I…uh…want to find a book." It was obviously taking Naruto a lot of effort to choose his words. Sai didn't seem to care; he gathered his face into a smile once again.

"No problem, Naruto. What kind of book do you need?" Sai seemed genuinely concerned, but his voice was distant, as if his attention had been placed on something other than what he was saying. A moment of silence fell between the two. Sai had never been very good with emotions; since the beginning of his life, he had been trained _**not**_ to have emotions. However, this was Naruto's only chance, so it seemed reasonable to give it a shot anyways.

"I need a book on ways to express love to a person." Naruto nearly choked on the words as they came out. It just didn't sound right at all, and he could feel himself blush at the cheeks. After all, love situations were a tender matter, and asking for help on one was quite secretive. It revealed something about the person in question, something that most people didn't care for others to know about: whom they truly wanted to have intimate relations with.

Sai laughed softly to himself. This, in itself was a surprise to Naruto. In all his recollections of the past, he could not remember one instance where Sai had laughed. Not one. _He's definitely changed a lot. For the better, no doubt._

"It's interesting to me that you'd bring that up, Naruto. As a lucky break for you, that's for sure. Just recently, this morning, a book caught my attention. It's listed a collection of known ways to say, "I Love You" to someone. I've read on this emotion, love, but I've yet to experience it myself. I purchased the book with my own money. Things take time, I guess. Here, it'll do you much more good than me."

Gently, Sai set aside his sketches, reaching out to one of the stacks of books on the desk. Attached to the top of the stack was a note, which read, "Topic: Love and Relationships". Sai pulled each book down, from the top of the stack. Checking the spine for the title, Sai stopped and smiled as he came across the second to last book in the stack. Handing Naruto the book, Sai began to rearrange the desk space to resemble its previous setup.

"Thanks a lot Sai… when should I get it back to you?" He couldn't help but smile; this book was just the thing that Naruto was looking for.

"Go ahead and keep it Naruto. Consider it a gift from me to you, as a friend." Without waiting, Naruto extended his hand. At first, Sai almost seemed unaware of what to do. His eyes shined slightly, and it seemed that he was thinking deeply. Looking down, a grin crept its way onto Sai's face, and he brought his hand forward to shake Naruto's.

As Naruto turned to leave, Sai cleared his throat. Turning back around, he could see that Sai was beginning to draw a sketch. What seemed different was that Sai had written the title first. It read: "Naruto and Sakura: A Perfect Couple".

"Good luck on getting Sakura. I'm quite sure that she feels the same about you." Naruto was at a loss for words. All he could do in return was nod, and, with a sharp turn, headed out between the rows of books, straight back to the exit of the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flopping into his bed, Naruto pulled himself under the covers. He hadn't turned the light on when he got home, but there were small rays of light poking through his window. Sunset was coming soon, and the sun was readily disappearing behind the pointy peaks of the mountains to the west. He had always loved to watch sunsets in Konoha, but right now, more serious matters needed to be attended to.

Naruto opened his newly acquired book, and licked his index finger gingerly. At the front was a section for the owner of the book to write notes in, about which way they would choose to use. He would use that later; for now, all that mattered was reading through this book to find the perfect way. Naruto actually preferred to stay away from reading, a fear that he knew he'd have to get over. Hokage had to readily fill out forms all the time, so now was a good as a time as any to begin to accustom to reading lots of text.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed by, and now the pale moonlight illuminated Naruto's bedroom. This book had enthralled him; each way was more ingenious than the last. He could barely look away. Though he had not expected it, Naruto reasoned that spending his whole night reading this book would be a worthy cause.

A large grin was plastered on Naruto's face as he came to the last page. All the 49,998 ways preceding had been amazing, and no doubt, the last two were not going to disappoint. He shook in anticipation, and with darting eyes, read the last two ways listed in the book. It read:

_How To Say I Love You # 49,999_

_Take your loved one by the hand (with their consent, of course), and spend a romantic day with them. Afterwards, set the mood by cooking for him/her at your own house or apartment. At dinner, drink a little sake, eat a little something, have some chat with each other. Try to be as funny and flirty as much as possible._

_When the time is right, grab him/her and look into their eyes. If they give you the bedroom eyes (See Way # 24,825), then you have been successful. At this point, have sexual intercourse, preferably very passionate, but slightly rough, to excite your own partner. This is one of the most ultimate ways to express love in a non-verbal way._

With disbelief, Naruto stopped reading for a second. This way seemed like the one with the best outcome, without question. Slightly sexual thoughts teased Naruto's brain, but he had to read on. Pushing thoughts of Sakura being intimate with him out of his head, Naruto moved on to read the next and final way.

_How To Say I Love You # 50,000_

_Say, "I Love You" to your lover. The rest will come naturally._

Closing the book softly, Naruto stared at his bed covers. He couldn't believe his eyes. After all these ways, after 49,999 different ways he could do it, the easiest, and likely most important way of all had given his mind a miss. It was certainly the most simple, but the desired effects may not come from it. Naruto was unsure if Sakura felt the same way about him, so saying "I Love You" without any kind of lead in or cue would be dangerous. _What if she didn't love me? Then I'd just ruin our friendship and make things weird. I think I'll resort to the other ways... Wait, I should probably write some ideas down in that notes section at the front._

Reaching across to his nightstand, Naruto grabbed a nearby pen sitting on the top. Popping open the cover, Naruto began to pour his thoughts into the note section, recapping on everything he just read, ideas of his own, and his current preferences for ways he liked best. He was almost amazed with himself, he had never really written so much, so quickly. Writing kind of came hand in hand with reading when it came to Naruto; he'd do it if he had to, but otherwise staying away from it was always the best option.

When Naruto felt he could write no more, he set the pen back down, and surveyed his work proudly. In order to take proper precautions, so that no one would find this book, he quickly placed it under some of the few books he had already. Finished with his night's work, Naruto laid down under his blanket, resting his head upon the soft material. He always loved the feeling of going to sleep: everything was so warm and comfortable. As his mind began to drift to sleep, Naruto had one last comprehensible thought.

_It's nice under the covers, but it'd be nicer with Sakura here…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed cold and damp, unlike what a bed should. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and were greeted by nothing but darkness. He could feel the ground beneath his feet, which really didn't make much sense at all. The air was thick with fog; he didn't have to see it to know it was there.

From the distance, a glow appeared. As the only light in this world of black, Naruto was instantly drawn to it. At first, he paced slowly along a floor he could not see, but a sense of urgency gripped him, and he dashed as fast as his muscles would take him. The glow grew in intensity, and the outline of a person began to stand out among the dim light.

In the darkness, the colors of her clothes became clear. Naruto would never be able to forget her attire; the first day he had returned from his training with Jiraiya, he had taken notice of Sakura's…developments. The light pink skirt ruffled in some non-existent wind. He couldn't feel it blow, but yet, her hair and clothing looked to be caught in quite a fierce gale.

Sakura turned around to face Naruto. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, splashing onto the floor below, which appeared to be, against all rules of reality, water, creating ripples that slowly spread outward. Sakura began stepping towards Naruto, her arms reaching outward.

"Naruto…I want you…I need you…I…I Love You, Naruto." Sakura's face slowly formed a smile. However, it was short lived. A soft _thud_ filled the air as Sakura's face contorted in pain. A blade protruded out from Sakura's stomach, and a figure, draped in a black cloak, appeared behind Sakura, coming out of the shadows.

Naruto watched in horror as the blade twisted in her stomach, blood pouring out, splattering the front of her vest, spilling over her skirt onto the ground below. The cloak behind was pitch black, save for trace hints of red clouds spread across it. A face emerged from the dark. His cold eyes stared back at Naruto, and a small grin danced upon his face. Itachi opened his mouth, and the words seemed to come out slow, not just paced slowly, but as if someone had pressed the "slow" button on a VCR.

"This is…what…happens…when…you…try…to interfere…with…Akatsuki." Quickly, Itachi jerked his arm, pulling the blade out quickly. Sakura fell to her knees, and her eyes grew listless and dull.

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, but no sound came out. Running forward, Sakura continued to remain the same distance from him, never getting closer. The harder he strived, the farther away Sakura got, and blood was now running out of the corners of her mouth. Collapsing on the floor, Sakura stopped moving. Hot tears burned trails down his cheek, and the images began to fade out and blur…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room shook, the windowpanes rattled, and shredded covers flew into the air as Naruto awoke with a fury, slashing through his own blanket, roaring out in anger. He knew this feeling; the Kyuubi Chakra in him had taken hold. His fingernails had sharpened to claws, and his teeth had elongated into fangs. Where pupils once were, now only were black slits, surrounded by eyes of crimson red. The strength of his roar itself had shaken his nightstand, knocking the pen he had just recently used onto the ground.

Grasping control of his mind, Naruto could feel his anger slowly begin to recede. Heavy breathing filled the air, and beads of sweat covered his face. Shreds of cloth now littered Naruto's bed, and he let out a big sigh. His hair had lost its sharpness, and his eyes had once returned to their ever so perfect shade of sky blue. _Damn it! Now I need some new covers! Well... at least it was just a… nightmare._

Stretching out his arms, Naruto slowly got onto his feet, and let out a large yawn. He must have slept for quite a while; looking out the window, he could already see that the sun was almost halfway into the sky. It was almost noon, and every second that he didn't spend with Sakura was a second wasted.

Moving to his nightstand, Naruto opened the lowest drawer, and pulled out a spare set of sheets and blankets. Picking up the shreds of cloth from his bed, he lightly laid the new sheets on top, bending down to tuck it in at the corners. Once that was snuggly attached to the bed, he spread out the blanket, and laid it neatly on top, creating a rather presentable sleeping situation. Pressing the cloth he had into a ball, he tossed it into the garbage can that sat right next to his nightstand.

Shuffling into the kitchen in his pajamas, Naruto threw open his refrigerator door, grabbing a carton of milk. _Damn it. Running low again._ _I'll have to go to the store this week._ Setting the milk on his table, he moved over the small marble countertop, and opened a wooden cupboard. Pulling out a ceramic bowl and cup, he leaned over to place them next to the milk. On the countertop itself was a cup, holding a bundle of clean silverware.

Grabbing a spoon, he opened the cupboard next to the previous one. Gazing over his selection of cereal, Naruto eyed his favorite: Corn Flakes. Seating himself, he whipped up a bowl of cereal, pouring some milk into the bowl, and then adding corn flakes. Adding some milk to his cup as well, Naruto stared longingly at the now empty carton of milk. Taking aim, he shot it at a nearby garbage can, and it went in perfectly.

"Ha! Perfect shot! Maybe I should learn to play…" A loud knock interrupted his train of thought. _Who the hell could be knocking at my door this early?_

Setting down his spoon, Naruto stood up and walked into the living room, mumbling on the way. Unlocking the door, he swung it open to find himself lost in the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Something about the way she stared back at him entranced him. When she looked down at Naruto's boxers, a slight blush creeped onto her face, and she giggled slightly. Embarrassment washed over Naruto like a giant tidal wave.

"Sa…Sakura-chan? Why are you here?" He tried to cover up his blush and surprise, but Sakura could already tell she had caught him off guard. After all, most guys would likely freak out if a girl came to their room, no less when they were in their underwear. Naruto being flustered was just a natural response, but he should have been up earlier; he was always the lazy type when it came to waking up for things.

"Oh, well, I came to see if you'd like to go to eat lunch with me." Silence filled the space between the two. It was too good to be true; Naruto waited to see if he had misheard what Sakura had just said.

"Well?" She seemed to be getting a tad bit impatient. A smile was on her face, but her foot was taping on the floor.

"Uh…well…sure! Lemme just get some clothes on!" She watched as he scrambled to his room, shutting the screen behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Itadakimasu!"**_ Sakura watched in content as Naruto split his chopsticks, digging into his miso ramen. She loved the enthusiastic mood that Naruto always had when he ate; it made you just happy to be there, even if you weren't eating.

Beginning to eat her own ramen, Sakura felt slightly nervous. It would be hard to find a good topic to talk about, at least, if she just wanted to have a polite chat. With their new mission approaching fast, there wasn't much to be discussed. Looking back into her memories, she found a particularly funny one that she had always liked.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you remember that time we tried to see Kakashi-Sensei's face?" Laughter came from her as Naruto choked on his mouthful of noodles. Swallowing it, Naruto coughed to clear his throat, his face twisting in laughter as he tried to cough. This particular subject must have been a good memory for him as well.

"I totally remember it! We were so keen to find out back then! Don't you remember when we sat down to feed Kakashi-Sensei a bowl of ramen here, and Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru came rambling in, blocking our view?"

"Yea!" Sakura let herself laugh lightly. "I couldn't believe it! We were so close!"

"You know," He pointed a chopstick at her. "I asked Ayame what he looked like a little later, but she could only describe him as "The Most Handsome Man-god to Grace this Earth". Naturally, I argued with her, saying that…" His voice began to fade as Sakura lost focus of the conversation.

Watching Naruto, she became enveloped in her own thoughts. Resting her head on her raised palm, Sakura stared at Naruto, nodding every few seconds in order to appear involved in his reminiscing. Gazing up and down his body, Sakura could feel a small fluster inch its way into her cheeks.

Naruto had become such a…man. He still was Naruto, that overactive Genin, but he had gained a determination and discipline that hadn't been there before. His demeanor had become more serious, and less carefree. Still, he retained many of his outgoing traits, which Sakura wouldn't trade for anything. She liked him just the way he was.

She knew the truth, no matter how much Naruto tried to act the opposite. He tried to protect her whenever he could, and he was embarrassed whenever she gave him even the slightest hint of a flirt. Their relationship hadn't been so much like this before Sasuke's departure, but that event had changed the dynamics between them. The years in between them had an impact on her that was unpredictable, and she felt confused by them herself.

When training with Tsunade, Sakura had found herself at a longing to see his face, to share a meal with him, to hear his voice and share that smile. Why, she couldn't figure out, but the feeling continued to brew in her thoughts. At the end of her training, Tsunade had asked her if she had the power to save the one she loved. That question couldn't be answered.

Before her training, she thought she had known what love was. Sasuke was a strong, cool guy, and Sakura felt attracted toward him. She obsessed over him, and everything she did had to deal with Sasuke. An emotional wreck came when he left the village, but also, that was the beginning of her change in emotion. No longer was she going to sit around and let Naruto and Sasuke take care of the team. She had to become strong; able to influence the world on her own.

When Naruto had promised her to bring Sasuke back, it planted a seed, so to speak. The harder he tried, the more he strived to fulfill the promise, the more she realized how much Naruto cared about her. He suffered emotional pain at his own will to bring Sasuke back for her, even though he knew that she would not return his love. He cared for her to the point where he would suffer, even die, to keep her safe and happy.

After thinking about these facts, she had begun to slip away from Sasuke. It was almost like a phase, a habit that was being broken. The day Naruto had returned, she was ecstatic to see him, but, of course, Naruto didn't understand. He would always be a baka, and now, a perverted baka, thanks to Jiraiya, but she loved him for it.

He would always be there when she needed him. No matter the time, the cost, the pain, the consequences, he would be there. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she gazed into those sky blue eyes. She could get lost in them for hours if she wanted to. Noticing that Naruto had finished his rambling, and his ramen as well, Sakura snapped herself out of her thoughts, and let all the noises of the shop flood back into her brain.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you all right? You've barely even touched your food!" Looking down, she noticed that her ramen was practically exactly the way it had been when it was served.

"It's fine. I'm just not that hungry. Would you like to share my bowl with me?" She could tell he was hungry. Sliding the bowl towards Naruto, she could see the sparkle in his eyes. It almost looked like he was drooling. When no response came, Sakura took some initiative. _I should try to…make this interesting._

"Open your mouth, Naruto." A blank stare was given in return. Reaching over, Sakura snatched his chopsticks, and dipped them into her bowl. Grabbing his soup spoon as well, She placed some noodle into it, and filled it to the brim with broth.

"Wha…?" He still couldn't process what was happening. It must have been a dream, and he shook his head slightly to wake up. Still, he remained in his seat, transfixed, like a deer in headlights.

"We're going to share my ramen. I'll feed you some. Open up!" Dangling the spoon above the bowl, she blew on it to cool it down, and Naruto couldn't help but watch her lips purse together, shining with the steam from the broth. Her cheeks were rushing with blood, and he could barely stop himself from fantasizing.

_Could this really…really be happening? I'm not even hurt and…and Sakura-chan is going to feed me?_ He didn't want to believe it, but his heart pushed harder than his mind, and he opened his jaw in anticipation, closing his eyes.

Carefully, she guided the spoon into his mouth, and felt him slowly clamp down on it. Pulling the spoon out, she gently set it on Naruto's place setting. He gazed at her quickly, and Sakura shot him a little grin. Some noodles were still poking out from his lips, so he quickly sucked them in. Sakura giggled in response. Then, seemingly for no reason, she closed her eyes, and opened her mouth as well.

It couldn't be helped. He lost his current train of thought as he examined Sakura's face. Her cheeks were glowing with the blush of her skin, and her hair dangled ever so lightly in front of her eyes. Both of her lips glistened in the light, open and apart. The very posture she had positioned herself in screamed out to Naruto's more primal instincts. He fought with every once of restraint he had to prevent any… instinctual changes to his body.

_What's he doing?_ Opening her eyes once again, she raised an eyebrow at an obviously startled Naruto. Things became quite clear to her.

"Are you going to feed me some ramen or am I going to have to do it myself?" Without any more than a sound, he picked up the spoon, and placed a good portion of noodle into it, adding a piece of barbeque pork on top. Making sure it was all secured in the spoon, he moved to feed Sakura the food. _I can't believe this is really happening…_

He could barely bring the spoon any closer. As he continued to lean forward, Sakura left her eyes open, staring at him with a look he had never quite seen before. Her eyes looked sultry, almost calling out to him. Once the spoon had reached into her mouth, Sakura slowly lowered her lips, gently tilting her head to the left, and pulled her head back from the spoon, letting it slide out from her mouth. Mesmerized, he broke his gaze into her eyes, hearing the light smacking as both red, full lips came back together. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed like Sakura was chewing slowly on purpose. _Is Sakura-chan…te…teasing me?_

And so the exchange of food continued. Each time he would give Sakura another spoonful of broth and noodle, she would make eye contact with him as he brought forth the spoon. Those eyes were almost deceiving. They looked at Naruto with longing, with sultriness, with…desire.

It couldn't be helped that Naruto was having conflicting thoughts. Sakura had always been so…platonic with him. _Why would now be any different now? Has she been doing this all along, and I've just been too occupied to notice?_ Whatever was going on, he wouldn't be able to stand it much longer; it was becoming increasing hard to prevent himself from straying into thoughts of a sexual nature, which in turn, was making it even harder for him to prevent any arousal to his own body.

After what seemed like an eternity, they had finished off Sakura's bowl of ramen. She seemed content, her cheeks were still red with her blush, contrasting nicely with her skin. Smiles were shared on both of their faces, and Ayame came out of the kitchen, carrying the bill in her hand.

"Hey, Naruto! It's good to see you!" Ayame gasped as she looked over to spot Sakura in the seat next to him. "And who's this pretty young girl you've brought with you?"

Stuttering, Naruto tried to cover up the fact he had been gazing at Sakura while she was cleaning her place setting. "Uh…Hey Ayame, it's good to see you too. I'm sure you've seen her before, but this is Haruno Sakura."

"Oh? That's you? I haven't seen you since that time you guys came in here with that god among men." Setting the bill in front of them, she stared distantly towards the ceiling, dreaming of Kakashi, no doubt.

"Let me pay the bill." Naruto seemed dismayed as she pulled out a pouch, counting out the money.

"No! That's not right! I should pay." Reaching into his pocket, Naruto retrieved his frog money pouch. It sounded awfully light.

"I'm a grown woman who knows what she wants, Naruto. I'm going to pay for this…" She stopped as Ayame reached over the counter and pulled the bill away.

"Don't be silly. This time is on the house. You two have fun now!" Ayame waved lightly, and disappeared behind the curtains leading to the kitchen.

"Well, that was awfully nice of her." Standing up, Sakura brushed off her rump, and waited for Naruto to follow suit. Quickly, he jumped to his feet.

"Yea…" He seemed to pause a second, and she stared up from cleaning off her skirt. Whatever he was about to say, he was thinking about it, so that meant it had to be at least a tad bit important.

He couldn't afford to hesitate. _It's now or never!_ "Sakura-chan, would you like to…you know…just hang out for a while? I know this really nice place by the lake."

He waited for any kind of response, and every second that passed seemed to be an hour. His heart was thumping wildly, and Naruto could feel sweat beginning to form on his brow. _Was I too forward? Did I say the wrong thing? Man, I screwed it up! I should have…_

Thoughts were cut short as Sakura silently walked forward, and clasped her hand into Naruto's. Staring down, he could see her smile at him with glistening eyes. "Where to…baka?" He tried to frown, but the fireworks going off in his chest as he felt her hand lock fingers together with his was just overloading his thought process.

"This way!" Tugging hard, but in a way to not hurt her, Naruto threw Sakura into the air, rotating her midway, causing a makeshift barrel roll in the air. Landing lightly onto his back, Naruto sped off down the street, leaping up onto the buildings nearby.

As they pranced from rooftop to rooftop, Sakura could feel the warmth of where her chest meet his back contrast with her limbs as the wind passed by, blowing her hair backwards. Naruto's soft, blond hair tickled her chin as the wind whipped through it, and she could feel him laughing as they sped through the village.

The moment overtook her thoughts, and she let herself laugh too, nuzzling her face, up against his left cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high in its usual path in the sky. It had already passed noon, and the sun burned bright and strong as it continued to approach the western edge of the sky. There weren't very many clouds out today; the sky was blue and bright. Looking up, the color reminded Sakura even more of Naruto's eyes.

She could feel him begin to slow down as they approached the lake. The clear water reflected blue skies above, and its surface lay undisturbed, creating a mirror, slightly contorting the image from above. It wasn't a very big lake, maybe spanning a few hundred yards across. The depth of the lake was quite shallow; one could walk out 20 yards and still only be in 3 feet of water.

At the center of the lake stood a small shrine. Sakura had read the dedication plaque on the shrine once. Nidaime had created the lake when he had first become Hokage, in dedication to the people of Konoha. When he passed away, the shrine had been erected in memory of him, and the lake he had left behind for all the people to enjoy. Lush plants and trees had grown around it, providing a truly serene setting.

Sunlight flickered through the branches of the trees, filtered green by the thin leaves. Grass surrounded the downward slopes of the hills, leading to the lake. Various types of flora and herbs grew here; Sakura remembered gathering some with Tsunade. This actually happened to be one of Sakura's favorite spots, but she was so busy that she rarely found the time to sit down and enjoy it.

The world spun as she felt Naruto loose his footing on the downward slope of the hill. Quicker than she could pick up, he spun around, wrapping his arms around her chest, and tucking her close into his own. As they went sliding down the grass, he shifted his weight to keep himself on the bottom, and Sakura facing up towards the air. She could feel them slow down as their momentum was lost. Finally, they came to a stop, not too far from the edge of the water.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" It was hard to look back, but she tried anyways. Grinning back at her was that familiar face. Sometimes it almost seemed like the whiskers burned onto his face twitched and moved.

"I'm fine, just some grass stains. You should be worried about yourself though." A mischievous grin jumped quickly onto his face.

"What do you…ahh" Her nerves went crazy as Naruto brought his hands to her side and began tickling with all of his fingers. Laughing, she tried to push him off, but he continued to pursue. Sakura felt her eyes well up, and her sides yell out in the peculiar sensation that came when being tickled. Figuring she could escape by moving, Sakura tried to roll off of Naruto. Anticipating her move, Naruto rolled along with her, and fought to work her sides with his fingers. As they continued to roll, she tried to push him off, but the combination of her mind losing focus, and a lack of breath, left it hard to condense any chakra. Right now, she was just as strong as a normal schoolgirl. Her eyes were clenched together tightly, her laughter uncontrollable.

The torment continued for a few more seconds; the world still spinning. Sakura felt her back stop on the cool, damp grass, and she could tell that Naruto had eased up on her: his hands were no longer touching her sides. Opening her eyes, all she could see was his face, inches away from hers. Her heart began pumping so hard that it was likely to leap out of her chest. He still hadn't noticed the position they were in.

Naruto had stretched out his arms to support himself, with his knees on either side of Sakura's thighs. There was only a six-inch gap between her bosom and his chest. He was still chuckling to himself, his eyes shut. Once he heard Sakura stop laughing, he opened his as well. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

Sakura was lying beneath him, her face was fully flustered, and she stared up at Naruto with eyes that screamed embarrassment. Looking down at his own body's positioning, as well as hers, Naruto began to question why Sakura was so blushed in her cheeks. In realization of what this position implicated, and the feelings behind it, his face turned crimson in an instant, and he quickly rolled over, lying next to Sakura.

An awkward silence stifled both of them. Though it had not been intended on Naruto's part, he felt like that moment was just right; just what was needed. However, both of them felt hugely embarrassed. In that single moment when their eyes met, both had seen into the other's feelings, the other's thoughts, the other's…desires.

Gathering up his courage, Naruto turned to apologize to Sakura. "Sakura-chan…I didn't mean…"

"It's fine…you baka…" She scooted her body next to Naruto, pressing her right side against his. Just as he thought his blush was going to disappear, it came back in full force. Calming himself, he turned once again to face her, and she faced him as well, bringing their faces so close they were almost touching at the nose. Staring her straight in the eyes was too hard for Naruto to do, so he averted his gazed down.

"I don't really…know what you'd like to do…"

She silenced him by pressing her index finger to his lips. After it seemed he had relaxed, Sakura moved in closer, positioning herself so she could lay slightly angled, and rest comfortably against Naruto. Placing her head on his chest, she shut her eyes, setting both of her hands against his firm chest. Muscles tensed underneath her touch, but relaxed after the initial contact. Slowly, he fitted his left arm under her, and brought both together, snuggling her into an embrace. Due to the positioning, he could smell Sakura's hair. It reminded him of the wildflowers that he had smelled during his training with Jiraiya.

Lying there, he marveled how perfect everything seemed to be. Extra weight had been added to his chest; he could feel her move up and down as he breathed. Before he had even noticed, it seemed that Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. _This is just what I wanted…_ Sleepiness clouded his own mind, induced by the warmth of Sakura wrapped up against him. Her little, shallow breathes brought a smile to his face. This was perfect. _**She was perfect.**_

Letting the tendrils of sleep enthrall his thoughts, he slowly let his eyelids fall, bringing the world into a blanket of dark.

_Sakura-chan… Why couldn't I see this sooner?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground felt much softer than he had remembered. Also, the sunlight being passed through his eyelids was dimmer. It was likely that it was getting darker, but that just didn't seem to be the right explanation. Anyways, he might as well fall asleep; nothing needed to be done as long as he was holding Sakura in his arms. Squeezing down, his eyes shot open. She was no longer there.

Instead of the blue sky he had expected, he saw a wooden ceiling. His wooden ceiling in the house he lived in, to be exact. The light in the room was being blocked by the curtains of his window, which had been drawn shut. He let his arms fall to his sides. Covers could be felt underneath his fingers. They weren't the ones he had replaced earlier.

_New covers? When did I get these?_ He noticed something peculiar on his nightstand. A pair of black leather gloves was set neatly next to his lamp and pen. Also, on a chair nearby, his jacket sat across the back. However, on top of his jacket, a red vest laid slightly messy. It looked like it had been thrown onto the chair, not set down. The floor was littered with articles of clothing, just like usual, but he spied a pink skirt near the wall, and a bra was hanging off of the bedpost.

A burning sensation shot across his chest, and for the first time, Naruto bothered to look down. Starring back up at him were those green eyes he had grown so accustomed to. On another note, he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes, and neither was she. Her eyes were lit up, and her face was stamped with desire and lust. She was breathing heavily, and blood was rushing through her face. She pressed her lips against the middle of his chest, and then dragged them across his skin, leaving shivers to crawl up his spine. He felt like he was about to die with excitement.

As she brought her body farther up, he could feel her brush her leg against his member, and his arousal began to increase. She placed wet kisses along his chest, reaching up to his neck and cheek. He felt like he wanted to say something, but everything was just too overwhelming. A tinge of pain came from his earlobe. Sakura was nibbling on it, breathing into his ear, and Naruto's world was filled with the sound of Sakura's panting.

"Just…let me take care of you." Breaking from his ear, she brought her lips to meet his. Without hesitation, she initiated the kiss, sucking on his lower lip. Just as Naruto felt himself begin to get into the contact, she broke away. She was teasing him, and he could barely contain himself.

Scooting back down his body, he could feel her chest gently scrape across his stomach. Bringing her finger forward, she began to trace the seal on his stomach, burning a path along his skin. Lost for words, he could do little but growl playfully as she continued to trace the black ink of his seal. It didn't hurt to be playful, and have a little foreplay; Jiraiya had told him all about that, but, this was just too much. He wouldn't be able to resist his urges for much longer.

The burning stopped as Sakura lifted her finger. He met her gaze as she looked back up at him. Giving him a look that could have enticed any man, she slowly began to slip farther down, disappearing into the covers. She planted more wet kisses down his stomach, getting dangerously close to his member…

His sight was overwhelmed with white, and the world began to fade out…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colors came washing back into his eyes as he let loose a large yawn. Expecting to feel a body upon his chest, Naruto squeezed, but only found himself hugging air. Stretching his arms out, he pushed himself up off the grass, and looked over to his left. Sakura sat next to him, and, noticing that he had woken up, gave him a small smile.

The sky had grown dark, and the sun could barely be seen across the snow-capped mountains. Various shades of orange, blue, red, yellow, and violet streaked the sky, creating a marvel that could rarely been seen anywhere else in the world. It seemed appropriate just to stare for a few seconds and admire the shear beauty. Something that happened every single day of the year, a certain event, but yet it yielded such amazing spectacles, different each time.

Warmth returned to his body as Sakura moved over, and seated herself in between Naruto's legs, resting her back up against his chest. He had no arguments or oppositions to this, and, unlike before, readily pulled her in, embracing her. Letting his head fall into the crook of where her shoulder met the flesh of her neck, he stared out, with Sakura, towards the last rays of light.

Both remained silent through the entire sunset, merely enjoying each other's presence. Sakura could feel Naruto's breath tickle the sensitive flesh on her neck and cheek. Everything was working out perfect; it seemed he'd finally paid attention to all those little hints she'd tried to throw his way. Now, all that was important was to spend time with him. How she was going to do that was still uncertain, but she had her hopes.

Once the sun passed over the horizon, things got dark, quite quickly. Vibrations came from Naruto's throat, creating a funny interaction between his throat and the shoulder he rested upon. At first, she didn't understand what was going on, but then it became clear; he was purring. _Must be an unconscious thing he's inherited from Kyuubi._ He seemed so glad with just sitting there, that it became hard for her to speak up.

"It's getting dark, Naruto. We should head indoors." His eyes perked up as he heard what she had said. It was a little odd, after all. They hadn't spoken to each other for the past half an hour.

"Why don't I make some dinner for us at my house?" He could hear Sakura chuckle to herself.

"Since when did you know how to _**cook**_ anything?" Of course, she would never just answer him straightforward. She seemed to be awaiting his response patiently.

"Little known to you, Sakura-chan, I can whip up a mean steak." Rolling her eyes, Sakura got up and pointed down at him.

"I bet you'll burn the steak past recognition." Grinning, he got to his feet, and bent over, offering another ride on his back.

Looking back at any time that she had agreed with him, it was wasn't an understatement to say that she deliberately responded to his questions with indirect answers, and Naruto would always respond without question.

That was their own personal quirk, their own habit that they shared, and it would likely never change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping through the doorway, Sakura removed Naruto's jacket. It had gotten quite cold on the way back, and he had stopped to wrap her up in it. Shutting the door as he threw off his shoes, Naruto hurried into the kitchen, and sounds of pans and pots smashing together rang out into the air. Sitting down on the nearby chair by the dining table, Sakura removed her boots, and placed them carefully on the welcome mat.

Surveying the room, she noticed it heavily reflected his personality and life style. The walls were painted a simple white. Pictures were sparse, but some familiar faces stared back at her from framed windows against the wall. Many were old photos of Team 7, Sandaime, and Iruka. Still, there were some recent photos that Sakura had not seen before. All of them depicted Naruto and Jiraiya, likely from his training.

The living room was small and cramped; due to the simple fact that it was also Naruto's bedroom. Various objects lay scattered around his mattress, which was placed on a short bed frame, maybe only a few inches from the ground. At the head of the bed, two simple posts had been carved. Sheets and blankets were neatly arranged on his bed, something unexpected of him. A small wooden nightstand sat next to the bed, adorned with a lamp, and a pen.

"Sakura-chan! I'm going to get started. Give me about half an hour!" Glass clinking together, the sound of meat being cooked in a skillet, and some cursing from Naruto were good indicators that he knew what he was doing; at least, partly.

"That's fine…" Her voice trailed off as she spied a stack of books next to his bed. Though it wasn't very polite, or respectful, she just couldn't help but be interested. Not only did he detest reading, but also he tried to avoid it when possible. _Why the hell would he have books in here, next to his bed?_

Plopping down onto the edge of the mattress, she picked up the first book that she saw. It had a very intense picture on the front, with a man feeling a woman's breast, but out of the picture itself. She was obviously enjoying it. Anger began to sprout, and a fire caught in Sakura's eyes. Moving up, the title read:

"_**Sparking A Woman's Sex Drive – The Keys to Passionate Sex"**_

_By Jiraiya, The Gallant Hermit_

_A guide to understanding how to get a woman so aroused, she'll be ready to do anything._

Who wrote it was unimportant. Merely, the fact that Naruto possessed such a thing was absolutely ridiculous and infuriating. Throwing the cover open, she spied Jiraiya's handwriting in the dedication page. Scribbled into the book was:

_Dear Naruto,_

_You've been the best student an old man like me could ask for. Don't forget to read this; it'll give you some good tips for your first time with whatsherface…Ach, I forgot her name. Make sure that Kakashi gets his copy._

_Love,_

_Ero-Sennin (Since you refuse to call me anything else)_

Her hands trembled with fury, and the temptation to rip the book in half was prickling at her thoughts, but she couldn't do that to something that Jiraiya had given to him. _Phh… once a pervert, always a pervert. And now he's trying to spread it onto Naruto… Or at least, he did._

Tossing the book aside, she picked up the next one. The cover itself was intriguing. It had a bunch of languages that Sakura had never seen before, but they all seemed to convey the same sentence. Finding a recognizable dialect, Sakura read over the phrase, "I Love You." Peaking her curiosity, she read the cover of the book. It read:

_**50,000 Ways To Say, "I Love You"**_

_A Collection of tested ways to sweep your loved one off their feet._

_Written and Collected by various men and woman across the world._

Brimming with anticipation, she flipped open the cover. The first two pages were covered in ink writing, and from the looks of it, a lot more recent than the book itself. Studying the style of the words, she noticed it as Naruto's own dabbles.

They talked of "ways" that Naruto had found in the book, and the various ones that he thought might work. As she continued along the pages, he seemed to narrow down his choices, basing them off "What Sakura-chan would like." Nearing the end, the letters grew large and bold. They said, "Way to say is chosen. No more waiting. See way 50,000. Continue from there, see if way 49,999 becomes accessible."

Excitement rushed through her heart. This book told her what she thought she already knew, but wanted confirmed; Naruto loved her. Still, a book wouldn't be able to do it. She would need to hear it to be able to trust the statement, feel that emotion. _But, it never hurts to know how he's going to do it, right? _Seeing a bookmark on the edge of a page towards the back, she flipped to it.

Her eyes widened as she passed over the last two sections placed in the book. _Was that really how he was thinking? Did he plan all this from the beginning? Does he care about my feelings…that much…to the point where he would try to find the perfect way to tell me how he feels?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto walked into the room. A black apron hung around his body, the center imprinted with a large, dark orange spiral.

"Sakura-chan, I turned off the stove for a second. Do you want your steak well-done or…" Muscles on Naruto's face tightened in surprise as he looked from Sakura, to the book, then back to Sakura again. Throwing off his apron, he approached slowly, nervous as humanly possible.

"Sakura-chan…I…it's…it's not what it looks li…"

Burning heat flashed across his face where Sakura's hands touched his cheeks. Her fingers wrapped around his neck and the back of his head, pulling him closer to her, increasing the force at which their lips were pressed together. Thoughts disappeared, and his mind went blank. Every nerve and muscle in his body was screaming out in pure arousal. Lacking thought, his body moved of its own accord, roughly pulling her body against his, resting his hands across her pert backside, lightly squeezing.

Within seconds, the kiss deepened, and Naruto opened his lips slightly. Feeling his movements, she opened hers as well, and, quickly, he moved his tongue to meet hers. Both shuffled slightly towards the bed, and he let his hands begin to roam, feeling the shape of her thighs and stomach. Running a hand through his hair, Sakura lost herself in a world of bliss. This is what she had wanted all day, and, judging by the way Naruto was reacting, the same could have been said for him.

Every single day of her life since Tsunade's training, Sakura had questioned what love really was, and whom she felt this emotion for. Today had answered all her questions. True love wasn't an obsession or an infatuation; it was a bond that couldn't be broken, one that formed the moment that Naruto had slipped his way into her heart. He would always be the one that could lighten her day at any time, or comfort her in times of hardship.

It had been a wonder that they hadn't initiated the relationship before, but everything had its reasons. Maybe it was better this way, making this moment of bliss with him all the sweeter, and all the more passionate. All the things they had done that day were just foreplay; ground on which to stand when the real emotions came into play. She may have not acted the part, but she had wanted this just as bad, if not even more so, than Naruto. True feelings were obvious the moment they fed each other ramen at lunch, but it just needed to build up, to escalate to the right point.

Feeling her balance slip, Sakura let herself break contact with Naruto, falling gracefully onto his bed. He didn't waste any time; within an instant he was on top of her again, and began to kiss lower down her face, nibbling along the edge of her neck. Prying at sensitive flesh, he growled lightly, letting the vibrations ripple across her skin. Incredible was the only word that Sakura could use to describe it.

As he continued to assault her senses, she began to feel herself lose control of rational thought. Primal instincts were taking over now, emotion without restraint, love without a reason or rule. This was what love was, and Sakura loved everything about it.

Purring filled the air as Naruto continued to nuzzle her neck, working the other side now. Using the strength she still had, Sakura removed the shirt from his torso, revealing his well-defined pectorals and abs. Taking the hint, he began to remove her vest, pulling the zipper quickly down.

Sakura smiled through the intense feelings, albeit for just a second.

_It's going to be a long night, but for you…Naruto, I've got all the time in the world…_

It seemed that Naruto had found the perfect way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot. All of you H&E members, you rock! Not just for reading this all the way through, but for making the FC amazing and a great place to be. It's because of you guys that I was inspired to write this one-shot!

Reviews for this would be nice, but they aren't too important. It's nice to know when work is appreciated/liked, though. If you're a Heaven and Earth FC member, don't worry about it; feel free to just post your response in the forums.

I hope you all have a great time with the rest of Winter break. Cheers!

- Yondaime-Sensei(Gouged)


End file.
